


She is not her Dolores

by Diana924



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Androids, F/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Rivedere Dolores, è questo che non ha fatto impazzire William durante la sua lenta discesa negli inferi, il pensiero che prima o poi ritroverà Dolores.E lei sarà ad attenderlo e si ricorderà di lui, il pensiero di quando la prenderà tra le braccia e si baceranno ancora e ancora non lo abbandona, sta facendo tutto quello per lei, poco importa che Dolores sia un robot perché lui si è innamorato alla follia di lei e sebbene il parco abbia così tante possibilità da poter sfruttare nel momento in cui rivedrà la sua Dolores tutto quello cesserà di interessargli.





	

Rivedere Dolores, è questo che non ha fatto impazzire William durante la sua lenta discesa negli inferi, il pensiero che prima o poi ritroverà Dolores.

E lei sarà ad attenderlo e si ricorderà di lui, il pensiero di quando la prenderà tra le braccia e si baceranno ancora e ancora non lo abbandona, sta facendo tutto quello per lei, poco importa che Dolores sia un robot perché lui si è innamorato alla follia di lei e sebbene il parco abbia così tante possibilità da poter sfruttare nel momento in cui rivedrà la sua Dolores tutto quello cesserà di interessargli.

Dolores è l’unica che sia riuscito a farlo sentire libero, in grado di poter essere chi vuole e il mondo esterno, il mondo reale, ai suoi occhi è nulla quando pensa a Dolores, ai suoi capelli biondi, alla sua pelle e ai suoi occhi, una macchina non dovrebbe avere occhi simili si è detto più volte.

Non sa esattamente cosa farà dopo, portarla nel mondo reale è sempre l’idea principale, abituarla al mondo ed è sicuro che Dolores ci riuscirebbe, riuscirebbe ad ingannare tutti e potrebbero essere felici, potrebbero festeggiare con champagne e caviale dunque lei vorrà, solo lui e lei per sempre, nient’altro gli serve.

Oppure potrebbe tornare a visitarla, chiedere che Dolores non si dimentichi di lui e tornare una volta al mese, forse due o tre, scoprire dove abita, ballare con lei, andare a cavallo, qualsiasi cosa gli proponesse lui direbbe di si, accetterebbe di tutto da Dolores una volta che l’avrà ritrovata. Una festa, rimanere nel parco per sempre, portarla con sé, qualsiasi celebrazione gli andrebbe bene.

Per questo quando la vede è come se gli avessero strappato una parte di sé, l’unica parte che lo ha mantenuto lucido durante quell’immensa follia che ha affrontato per trovarla, ha ucciso, ingannato, ha massacrato interi squadroni solo per lei e ora … ora l’hanno resettata, Dolores è sempre lì ma quella non è la donna di cui si è innamorato, che ha fatto tanto per lui, che lo ha reso libero. Quella è Dolores ma non è la sua Dolores, quella Dolores non si ricorda di lui, dei loro sogni, di quello che hanno passato e di quello che avrebbero potuto condividere.


End file.
